ENT33 Remebering Sunshine
by A Rhea King
Summary: After being shot down in a jungle, Archer and Trip must rely on two Jit they barely know to survive.
1. Chapter 1

REMEMBERING SUNSHINE

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Doctor Phlox smiled at two crewmen as he entered engineering. He looked around the room for the injured crewman that had been reported.

"Doc," a voice said quietly.

Doctor Phlox turned, spotting Trip leaning against the second level railing. Trip motioned Doctor Phlox to come up with his head and then looked away. Doctor Phlox walked to the stairs and climbed them. Halfway up he saw the Jit, Likos, tending to the injured crewman Doctor Phlox had been called away from Sickbay for. Likos was gently applying a salve to the crewman's burns while he entertained his patient with light humor and conversation. Doctor Phlox sat his medical kit down and leaned against the railing with Trip, staying only because it was protocol. In the nine months that the Jit had been with them on _Enterprise_, Doctor Phlox had come to the decision not to interfere with Likos treating the minor injuries of the crew. While the boy was a self-trained physician, he was also a brilliant one and the crew hadn't complained about it. Doctor Phlox looked at Trip when the Commander let out a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Doctor Phlox asked.

"He hates it here," Trip replied.

"Crewman Walters?"

"No. Likos. He's not an engineer or a mechanic. He's a doctor. Hell, you wouldn't even need to be here if it weren't for protocol."

Doctor Phlox nodded. "Yes. He did train himself well in medicine."

"And look at that, will ya?" Trip smiled. "Kid's got a healin' touch."

Doctor Phlox looked back at Likos. The Jit took Walter's injured hand and held it between his. When he pulled his hands away, the cut on Walter's hand was gone. Likos said something as he put the medical supplies away that Walter nodded to. Likos pulled a hypospray out of the medical kit and pressed it to Walters' neck. Walters slowly got to his feet and went back to work. Likos finished cleaning up and returned to his own station.

"Kid doesn't belong down here, Doc," Trip grumbled. Trip turned, leaning on the railing and watching the people working in engineering. "He belongs in Sickbay working with you."

"If Likos wanted to be in Sickbay, I'd like to think he'd have said something to me or the Captain about it. I'd best return to Sickbay, Commander."

Trip looked at Doctor Phlox. "He wouldn't ask either one of you, or me, to be transferred to Sickbay, Doc."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He's not like that. Sista or Ryce, but not Likos. He was put in this position when he got here and he thinks he has to stay here. That's how they think. Didn't you know that?"

"No. I was not aware you were so familiar with Jit habits."

Trip leaned one arm on the railing, facing Doctor Phlox. "They were slaves once. I doubt that's something you just forget 'cause you're free."

"Perhaps not. Good day Commander."

Trip didn't reply. Doctor Phlox turned and walked to the stairs. Halfway down he glanced up at Likos. The boy was working at his station, focused on his work. If Trip was right, there was no indication of it.

#

Archer and T'Pol looked up when the door opened and Trip walked in. Trip sat down and unfolded his napkin onto his lap. He sat a PADD down by his plate before he picked up the pitcher of tea and poured himself a glass.

"You're late. Almost gave up on you," Archer said.

"Last minute stuff. What's for supper?"

"Steak and potatoes," Archer smiled. "Unless you're Vulcan. Then its...what is it T'Pol?"

"Vegetables," T'Pol replied.

A crewman came in with a plate for Trip and sat it down in front of him.

"Thanks," Trip said to the crewman. "I'm starvin'."

The man offered a quick smile and left.

"T'Pol, one day you're going to sprout long ears and whiskers around your nose eating all that rabbit food," Trip joked.

T'Pol looked up at him. "That kind of physical change is impossible, Commander."

"It was a joke, T'Pol," Archer laughed.

"Hey, Cap'n, I wanna reassign Likos."

"Where to?" Archer asked.

Trip popped a bite of potato in his mouth before answering. "To Sickbay."

Archer looked up at Trip. "Sickbay? Why Sickbay?"

"Kid's been a doctor for seven or so years on the Diedra. He's first on the scene anytime anyone gets hurt and Doctor Phlox says he treats the patients correctly," Trip sipped some of his tea. "I don't think he's really all that interested in his duties. I mean, he's good at them but I think Jit are pretty well-rounded in skills and could do pretty much any job you put them in front of. But his love is medicine. I mean, you should hear him talk when he and Doctor Phlox are at lunch. They talk about things I've never heard of."

"He's never requested another position." Archer picked up his knife and began sawing off a bite of his steak. "Have you asked Likos if that's what he wants?"

"He'd say no even if I asked. So I asked Vardee about it and she says he's asked her to put in a request for him. She's told him he has to do it himself, but he never has. He wants to move."

"Doctor Phlox barely has enough to occupy himself in Sickbay," Archer pointed out. "He's not a doctor, either. He's self-trained. I can't have him practicing medicine on my ship without a degree."

"So he could act as an assistant until he can become a doctor."

"Trip, do you know how many light years away from anyplace that will train Likos as a doctor we are?"

Trip's face lit up. "I came prepared for that question!"

Archer sat back, dropping his fork and knife. "I should have known."

Trip proudly handed Archer the PADD he'd brought in. "I went digging and asking questions after work today. Most of the stuff he has to do is tests anyway. Some of the stuff he has to do with a doctor present. That's where Doctor Phlox's not having enough to do comes in."

"Have you talked to Doctor Phlox about this?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He's game if you are."

Archer looked at the PADD in his hand and scanned the proposal Trip had drafted. He looked at Trip. "You want Starfleet to transmit all the texts and tests to us and let Doctor Phlox administer the training and the tests so that Likos can earn a Ph.D. in medicine?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how long it takes most people to earn a doctorate in medicine?"

"Yeah."

"Trip, do you have any idea how ridiculous this is?" Archer held up the PADD.

"It is actually quite logical," T'Pol commented.

Both men looked at her.

Archer sat the PADD down. "I seem to be missing two ends here. Find them for me, T'Pol."

"Doctor Phlox has earned several doctorates himself and he knows the training required to earn a doctorate in medicine. The Jit learn at an expedient rate and Likos may earn a doctorate in under a year were he to be given the tests and training. What Commander Tucker is proposing is a very viable and sensible solution."

"You're siding with him?" Archer hiked a thumb at Trip.

"I am not siding with anyone. I am merely pointing out that Commander Tucker has a logical solution and if Likos does want to be a doctor, then he should be allowed the opportunity. Denying Likos such an opportunity would make you appear to be no better than the Varlikon."

"You think I'm acting like the Varlikon?"

"Do you?" T'Pol turned back to her vegetables, concluding her observation, "You should at least take the proposal into consideration and offer it to Starfleet. Ultimately, they will be the ones to accept or reject it."

Archer looked back at Trip's grinning face.

"It's got Vulcan approval, Cap'n," Trip motioned to T'Pol with his fork. "Can't be too hair-brained."

Archer shook his head, smiling. "Anything you come up with Trip is usually hair-brained. Sometimes brilliant, sometimes needed, but almost always hair-brained."

"Why thank you."

Archer laughed. He set the PADD aside and returned to eating his supper. "So how's Walters? Heard he got a little close to the plasma conduits today."

Trip grinned, telling Archer the stories of the day.

#

Archer had just returned to work when his doorbell rang again.

"Come in. Welcome to Grand Central Station," Archer joked, looking up.

Sista stepped in, smiling. "Grand Central Station?"

"A really busy place on earth. People always coming and going."

"Has it been busy today?"

"Quite. How are you?"

"Well, and you?"

"Can't complain. What can I do for you today, Vardee?"

"Well, first, griftlina for letting Likos transfer. He much happier in Sickbay."

"So I've heard."

"I came to ask favor for Likos and Drista."

"What's that?"

"You going to planet tomorrow, yes?"

"As long as they show up with an escort to keep the rebels from shooting us down, yes."

"Tomorrow Drista and Likos anniversary. May they go to planet with you and Trip?"

Archer thought. "Let me get a hold of the chancellor again before I say yes. Tell them I'll let them know."

"Griftlina," Sista smiled. "Very much."

"Griftlina. Is that all?"

"Yes," Sista turned and left.

Archer returned to his work.

#

Archer glanced at Drista. She looked older than her fifteen Varlikon years tonight. One of the women on board had loaned her a green dress and it made the red highlights in her dark brown hair glow. Her green eyes watched the party with a joyous expression that contributed to her full red-lipped smile. Standing at her side stood Likos, dressed in a tuxedo as Archer and Trip were. Archer almost changed his mind about coming to the planet at all when the Ambassador told him they would be attending a ball with a dress code that required this kind of attire.

"Did you wish them happy anniversary?" Trip asked quietly as he walked up behind Archer.

"Yeah. While we were waiting for you on Enterprise."

"I'm gonna get married some day."

"Do I get to be the best man?"

Trip thought for a minute. "Naw. I'm going to let Porthos have that honor."

Archer smiled, looking at Trip. "He'll be honored. I'm sure."

Trip sipped his drink. "I hate tuxes, you know that?"

"T'Pol doesn't."

Trip shot Archer a stern look.

"I just happened to notice that she--"

"Captain Archer," someone said.

Archer and Trip turned, smiling at Chancellor Urlus.

"Chancellor," Archer extended his hand.

The chancellor took Archer's hand, covering it with his other hand as he shook it. "I understand there was some trouble landing today," he said with a disapproving look meant for someone else.

"Well, the rebels did try to welcome us, but your people had things under control. Thank you."

Chancellor nodded. "I suppose you've seen this type of thing on other worlds."

Archer forced a smile. "Yes."

Trip coughed to cover his laughter at Archer's bald face lie. "Excuse me," Trip said, leaving the chancellor and Archer to talk.

"Are these two of your crew?" the chancellor asked, motioning to Likos and Drista.

"They are part of Captain Vardee's crew. She and her crew joined my crew a little over nine months ago."

"I see. They are young."

"They age slower than most humanoids we've encountered. In comparison to my planet's years, for every one of their years is two of Earth's."

"I would like to know that secret," The chancellor laughed. "Please, come meet Mayer Roltek."

Archer followed the chancellor threw the crowd.

#

Trip glanced back, watching Likos and Drista pack items into compartments. The entire back of the shuttle pod was filled with parting gifts from government officials. Archer had accepted them with a show of political gratitude, but between greetings Archer had muttered to Trip, 'Just what we need, more things to dust. Where the hell are we going to put all this junk?' Trip just smiled and kept quiet.

Archer stepped onto the shuttle pod and slapped the control by the door closing the hatch behind him.

"Get us out of here Trip. If I get one more gift of goodwill I'm going to go screaming and they will never invite us back again," Archer looked back at the pile of gifts before flashing a smile at Drista and Likos. The two were sitting on the bench at the back. Archer glanced at their hands laced together and smiled.

"You handled yourself well, sir," Likos complimented with a pleasant smile.

Archer smiled, sitting down in the co-pilot chair. "I have figured out why T'Pol likes you Jit so much."

Trip looked back at Archer with open surprise.

"Why is that, sir?" Drista asked, laughing gently at Archer's approaching joke.

"Because you have the same logic. What did you say, Likos?" Archer looked up. "Ah, yes, 'If nothing else, Captain, you can exchange the gifts with a merchant or sell them for latinum somewhere.'" Archer looked over his shoulder at Likos. "You sounded like T'Pol."

"Yes," Likos turned, smiling, "But I meant it as a joke. She would not have."

Archer laughed. "No, Likos, she wouldn't have. Get this bucket of bolts off the ground and aim it toward home, Trip," Archer ordered.

Trip turned and initiated launch.

"The escort flyers should greet us at three-hundred and five kilometers," Archer said.

"I vote for less of a bumpy ride this time," Trip said.

"I second that vote."

The shuttle pod lifted off the ground and headed for the sky. At three hundred and five meters two flyers joined them and the three craft continued the ascent.

"We have company again," Archer snarled.

"AGAIN!? Don't these rebels get we're just visitin'?" Trip asked.

"They're firing weapons," Archer reported.

The shuttle pod rocked from a hit.

"Aw hell! We took a direct hit!" Trip shook his head. "And we're losing altitude. Will we land inside the perimeter fence?"

"No."

"Hold on tight back there," Trip called to Drista and Likos.

"Hail Enterprise," Archer told Trip.

"I can't. The transceiver got fried too. Where are the escorts?"

"They disappeared shortly after we were hit," Archer replied.

"Oh this trip just keeps getting funner by the minute! Brace for impact!"

Archer watched the sky arc away and the land below reappear as the shuttle pod began a fast descent toward it. Below them was dense jungle that resembled the Brazilian rain forest.

"I have no way of slowing her down! This is gonna be painful, people!" Trip yelled.

Archer closed his eyes when the trees were close enough he could see the leaves on them. He could hear the muffled sound of branches breaking against the shuttle pod as it tore through the upper canopy. There was a loud pop followed by Trip screaming. Sharp debris rained across Archer's face and body. Archer ducked his head and put his arms up to shield his face from the debris. The shuttle pod hit solid ground with a loud bang, miraculously managing to stay upright. The shuttle pod slid at an angle across the land with half the velocity it had before falling into the rainforest canopy. Every so often it would hit a something and ricochet in a different direction and slow it down a little. The rain of debris became a slow shower. Archer opened his eyes, watching a blur of green and brown racing past the broken out front window. He briefly wondered what they'd hit to break out the supposedly unbreakable material. His eyes focused on the blue sky beyond the dense rainforest they were speeding through. A cold lump sank into Archer's stomach when he realized why there was blue sky ahead.

"There's a cliff...OH SHIT!" Archer shrieked, thinking, 'And even if it's just a mountain side, we're _still_ dead!'

Archer lunged out of his seat, pushing past Trip. He reached for the grappler control but froze and slowly looked back at Trip. Trip was slumped down in the pilot's seat. His face was a mask of bright red blood. A branch had pierced his side turning his uniform black where blood was soaking it. With both wounds bleeding the entire pilot's seat was covered with blood. The shuttle pod bounced up and began a roll to starboard. Archer looked around, jamming his finger against the grappler control. Archer grabbed for the back of the pilot's seat but the blood had made it slick and his hands slipped off as the shuttle pod continued it's roll.

Archer fell back against the co-pilot controls, smacking his head on the edge of them. Pain flashed across his temple as gravity slammed him against the hull. Archer looked up, seeing Trip fall from the pilot's seat. Trip's body glanced off the co-pilot controls and flew toward the back out of sight. The shuttle pod jumped when it hit something else and began another roll. With a loud clang it landed on its top, throwing Archer against the ceiling and continuing its cannonball run toward the impending doom ahead. The darkness under the rainforest canopy began to be penetrated by sunlight as the canopy became less dense. Archer expected to see the cliff or mountain edge at any minute. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't look away. Archer found himself reciting 'Where the Sidewalk Ends'--he had read the poem to Navta months ago--without questioning why or pondering how ridiculous the thought was at a time like this.

'_There is a place where the sidewalk ends, and before the street begins, and there the grass grows soft and whIIITE_!'

The shuttle pod snapped to a stop. Archer's hands flailed out for something to grab to stop his slide forward. His hand caught the co-pilot's armrest as he went flying past it and he tightened his grip. Something hit Archer's back and he looked around to see Trip's body sailing past him toward the broken window.

Archer snapped his hand out, grabbing a hold of Trip's pant leg before Trip was jettisoned out the window into the forest. Archer cringed when the weight of Trip's body caused both his arms to snap straight, sending shards of pain into his shoulders, neck and back. He forced his fingers to tighten on his best friend's pants leg and the armrest despite the pain. The shuttle pod swung around one hundred and eighty degrees and came to an abrupt halt. Archer and Trip, still caught in the inertia of the spin, were sent careening toward the back of the shuttle pod. Archer caught a glimpse of Drista sandwiched between the ladder and the back of the shuttle pod seconds before he was slammed into the ladder.

Archer screamed from the pain that raced across his abdomen and chest causing him to suck in a breath and then gravity slammed him to the ceiling that was littered with gifts. Archer looked up, seeing Trip within reaching distance. Trip's face was covered with blood that was dripping onto the gifts he was laying on and had soaked into his hair and covered his neck. Archer slid his hand toward Trip. He passed out as the tips of his fingers grazed his best friend's bloody shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

T'Pol crossed her legs, leaning to the side while she read an astronomic report. She heard a beep on Hoshi's console and looked up. Hoshi turned to T'Pol.

"There's an incoming message from Chancellor Urlus," Hoshi said.

T'Pol rose to her feet, setting the PADD in her hand aside. She nodded once to Hoshi. Chancellor Urlus appeared on the view monitor.

"Greetings," T'Pol said. "Why has our captain been delayed?"

Chancellor Urlus looked down. He cleared his throat, his face telling of the coming bad news he was about to deliver.

"There's been an accident, Sub-Commander T'Pol," Chancellor Urlus looked back up at her. "Your captain and his crew departed our city an hour ago. On launch, rebels attacked them. The escorts were destroyed and we lost your shuttle pod on sensors nineteen kilometers outside the perimeter fence. At the rate of descent," Chancellor Urlus cleared his throat again and repeated, "At the rate of descent the shuttle pod was going...we don't know if there were any survivors. We will send a rescue team, but we can't send them until morning. The rebels outside the fence are deadly and it's going to be risky. When we have further news, we will contact you. If you happen to pick up a communication or distress beacon, please let us know and we will attempt an immediate rescue. I cannot express my sympathy to you and your crew, Sub-Commander. I am sorry."

"Keep us posted."

Chancellor Urlus nodded and ended the transmission. T'Pol sat back down.

"Scan for the shuttle pod on the surface," T'Pol told the ensign at the science station. "Hoshi, scan for any signals out of the ordinary as well as monitoring for the distress beacon."

"Ay, Commander," the ensign and Hoshi responded.

T'Pol looked back at the view screen.

"I'm sorry...T'Pol," Malcolm said.

Everyone looked at Malcolm. He was watching T'Pol.

"I beg your pardon?" T'Pol asked.

Malcolm offered her a smile. "Just know that I'm sorry. But I doubt Captain Archer plans on dying on this planet or letting anyone with him die. They'll be back."

T'Pol held Malcolm's steady gaze for several seconds before turning her eyes back to the view monitor.

#

Archer felt warmth on his head. He slowly opened his eyes, finding Likos kneeling beside him with his hand over Archer's forehead. In the dancing dim light of a nearby fire, Archer could see cuts covered the boy's face and there was a green bruise along the right side of his jaw. Archer could just barely make out the dull white healing light emitting from Likos' hand. Archer started to get up and let out a soft cry when the movement made his side hurt.

"Shh," Likos said, laying his other hand on Archer's shoulder. "Relax. You side is bruised and you probably bruised or cracked a few ribs. But the worst is your head. This should make it feel better at least."

Archer closed his eyes. "Where's Trip?"

"He's unconscious."

"How is he?" Archer looked up at Likos.

Likos sat back, sighing. "We need to get him to Enterprise or a hospital very soon. He's losing blood. Something punctured his side and he needs surgery. He has a concussion, but it looked worse than it was. He may have internal injuries too, but I can't tell."

"The distress beacon?"

Likos shook his head. "A lot of things were broken in the accident. It was one of them. So were the portable beacons. We have two phaser, some field rations, a limited medical kit and one communicator that does not work. And some odds and ends."

Archer slowly sat up. He looked around, seeing they were in a small cave. Drista was sitting by a small fire in the center of the cave, staring at the flames. Archer looked back at Likos.

"Why are we here?"

"The rebels were coming. We couldn't stay at the shuttle pod. They were still there when I checked a while ago."

Archer looked over at Trip. He was covered with a blanket and his head was bandaged.

"You can't heal him?" Archer looked at Likos.

"I was able to slow the bleeding, but like yours I couldn't heal it all. I'm sorry, Captain."

"I know you're doing everything you can, Likos."

Likos smiled at Archer. "Don't move fast or ribs will hurt," Likos got up and walked over to Trip.

Archer moved closer to the fire, watching Likos began to change the bandage on Trip's head.

"Do you remember much of the accident? I can only remember seeing the trees and everything else is fuzzy," Archer said.

Likos looked back at him, "I was knocked unconscious when we hit the trees, sir."

"Drista?"

She shook her head. "Everything happened so fast. I don't remember much. I heard Trip yell and saw you get up, and then the shuttle pod rolled over and stopped. When I got up, you three were unconscious."

"Were we close to a cliff?" Archer asked.

"Less than two meters. The grappler was tangled around all these trees. Is that what you were hoping for, sir?"

"I remember that now. I was hoping for something like that to happen. I didn't feel like going over that cliff."

"It had to be at least a third of a kilometer or more to the river at the bottom. I don't think we'd have survived it if we had gone over."

"Neither do I." Archer looked at the fire with a heavy sigh. He winced when it made his ribs hurt.

"We have thought about a plan, sir," Drista said.

"What?"

"You and I head for the perimeter fence. I can hear and see the rebels and you're capable of moving. Likos can stay here with Trip until we return with Rewtark or some of our own crew."

Archer shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving Trip here. Or Likos."

"Sir, may I point out that Commander Tucker is losing blood?" Likos questioned.

"How bad is he bleeding? How long does he have?"

"I don't know. I was able to slow the bleeding, but he couldn't walk even if he were conscious. If we move him, it may start bleeding again. He could bleed to death before we reach the perimeter fence. As..." Likos hesitated and then added forcefully, "As his doctor, I strongly advise against moving him."

Archer looked at Likos. He wished Trip were conscious to hear what Likos had just said. The Jit sounded like the doctor Trip had known was hiding inside.

"How far do you think the fence is?" Archer asked them.

"At least a day or two away," Likos said.

"I respect your advice, Likos, but if we don't know how long he has, I want him with us. If Trip," Archer swallowed the lump that rose suddenly in his throat. "If my best friend dies, Likos, I want to be with him. We three will find a way to take him to the fence with us."

"Yes, sir," Likos and Drista replied.

Archer closed his eyes, praying he hadn't just condemned his best friend to death.

#

Archer looked back at Likos. He had rigged up a travois and harness made with nylon rope he had salvaged from the shuttle pod during the night to transport Trip. The boy had been pulling the travois for only two hours, but Likos looked ready to drop from the heat of the rain forest and the exertion of pulling the travois.

"I can pull it," Archer offered.

"No," Likos panted. "If your ribs are cracked, you could break them and make it worse."

Archer smiled. "A doctor to the end, is that it?"

"Something like that, sir," Likos flashed a smile.

Drista glanced back at Archer. "Thank you for helping him, sir."

"Helping who?"

"My husband."

"Do what?"

"Get this degree to be a doctor," Drista glanced back at Archer. "I hope it will help him."

Archer smiled. "You're welcome, but if it hadn't been for Trip I'd never have considered it. You should thank him. I hear Eartik's going to be an engineer. Trip told me he's taken him under his wing to train him."

Drista chuckled. "Eartik is very excited. We warned Commander Tucker not to be disappointed if Eartik changes his mind. He has so many opportunities now that I don't know if he's certain what he wants to do."

"But one day," Likos added, panting as he spoke, "He'll decide on something. I'm happy he can make these choices."

Drista glanced at Archer. "On the Diedra we were afraid one day we'd be caught by the Varlikon and he'd be a slave, or killed. You're kindness changed all that."

Archer shook his head. "I'm not letting them get their hands on any of you," Archer met her eyes. "Besides, since you and the others arrived, I've inherited an adoring fan that is always the first to greet me every time I come back to the Enterprise. What more could a captain want?"

"Navta," Drista laughed. "Yes. She adores you, sir."

Archer started to reply when Drista's hand went up suddenly. She came to a stand still, staring into the forest to her right.

"Rebels are approaching. We have to cover the track the travois made and get under cover," Drista looked back at the two. "They'll be here soon."

Archer looked around and motioned to some low brush. Likos drug the travois under it and then the three hurried to cover the track as best they could before disappearing under the brush themselves. Archer lay down on his belly next to Trip, watching the forest around them.

"Do you see 'em?" Archer whispered.

Drista nodded. "They're about twelve meters off," she pointed in the direction.

"Are they still headed this direction?"

Drista's eyes narrowed. "Yes. They're searching the brush. Maybe this wasn't the best spot."

"Just don't be a rabbit when they get here," Archer said.

"A...rabbit?" Likos looked at Archer. "Sir?"

"Rabbits tend to take off running when they think they've been spotted. Don't bolt because you think they see us. Make sure first."

"But...we would know if they saw us," Drista looked at Likos and then Archer. "We would sense it."

Archer smiled. "I keep forgetting you empathic. Then make sure I don't act like a rabbit, okay?"

"We will, sir," Likos promised.

The three were silent, waiting for the rebels to approach. Archer laid his forehead on his arms, wishing the pain in his side away. His heart leapt when he heard one of the rebels hit a bush nearby. Soon he could hear slow and measured footsteps. Archer slowly lifted his head, watching the forest. He saw a Rewtark rebel appear. The rebel was swinging a branch left and right, hitting the brush as he walked. More appeared until Archer could see that they were fanned out in a loose arrow shape, moving methodically through the forest, hitting the brush with sticks. Animals scattered every once in a while, but they kept moving. Archer looked at Drista beside him. She had her chin resting on her hands, watching the men approaching. Archer was momentarily reminded of how Porthos would lay his head on his paws and watch something without moving a muscle. On her other side Likos watched the men approaching with alert eyes. Archer looked around at Trip. If he regained consciousness now it would give them away.

Archer heart leapt into his throat when one of the rebels hit the brush they were hiding under. He looked up, watching the Rewtark step forward and smack the brush again. Archer closed his eyes, resisting the temptation to bolt. He felt a hand on his arm and looked into Drista's eyes. She kept her eyes locked on his and when she looked away, the rebels were gone.

Drista and Likos climbed out. Archer followed them out and slowly stood. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Likos began pulling off his socks and shoes.

"What's he doing?" Archer whispered to Drista.

"He's going to see if it's safe to move," Drista whispered back. "We'll have to wait."

Archer looked down at Likos, staring at the Jit's feet. Likos' feet had fingers like his hands, except bonier and narrower. Likos walked over to a tree and leapt up, grabbing the tree trunk with his hands and feet. Archer watched him climb the tree like he was on a ladder and disappear into the foliage.

"He loves trees," Drista laughed quietly. "The monkey DNA that his kind was made from also loved to climb trees. They were spry little things, swinging branch to branch like we walk. Sometimes I am amazed how the animal's habits and behaviors come out in us."

Archer smiled. "It amazes me all the time."

Likos appeared after ten minutes, climbing headlong down the tree. He allowed himself to drop the last two meters, landing on all fours. He stood and walked back to his socks and shoes.

"They are far enough away," Likos said

Archer looked up the tree. "How far up did you go?"

"About eighteen meters."

Archer looked down at Likos. "Does Eartik like to climb trees too?"

"Yes," Likos nodded. "He has my DNA."

"Is that common? For a child to have one parent's DNA?"

"We don't know," Likos looked up at Archer. "As far as we've ever known, Drista and I are the first to mate outside of our species."

Species. The word took Archer by surprise. He looked back at the brush Trip was still under.

"We should get moving," Archer said.

Likos got up and slipped under the brush. He pulled the travois out and slipped back into the harness. Likos pointed in the direction they had been traveling and the three began walking again.

#

T'Pol stared at the pictures that Chancellor Urlus had sent. The inside of the shuttle pod was torn to pieces. Most if it had happened during the accident and some had happened when the rebels raided the shuttle pod. But the thing that kept her attention was the blood on the pilot's seat. The seat Trip had been sitting in at launch. T'Pol closed the image and lit her meditation candles. She sat down and turned her mind toward her prayers and meditation. But with her eyes closed, the image from the screen was larger than life. The blood was real, it had been confirmed. There was blood at the back of the shuttle pod too. Much of it covered the gifts that the Rewtark had bestowed on Captain Archer before he departed. T'Pol opened her eyes. Was it only Trip that was hurt or were they all hurt? Did the rebels have them as Chancellor Urlus suggested, or were they in the forest somewhere? Were all four dead or alive? The shuttle pod had stopped only two meters from a cliff. The Rewtark were going to search the canyon below for their bodies in case that had happened. That being they were ejected from the pod over the edge. T'Pol exhaled a slow breath, cleared her mind and again attempted to meditate.

#

Archer heard a soft moan and opened his eyes. Across the cave Likos was sitting by Trip, trying to gently change the bandage on his head.

"Hurts," Archer heard Trip whisper.

Archer threw his blanket back and crawled over to Trip's side. He sat down beside Trip, laying his hand on Trip's wrist. Trip opened his eyes, looking at Archer.

"Cap'n," Trip whispered.

"Hey," Archer patted his arm.

"I'm not feeling so hot, Cap'n."

"I know. We're hurrying as fast as we can," Archer gave Trip's arm a light squeeze.

Trip closed his eyes. "I've never hurt like this before."

"You have one of the best doctors working on you," Archer said. "You recommended him."

Trip smiled. "Yeah, I did. Doctor Likos...I like the sound of that, don't you Likos?"

"Yes, sir," Likos replied.

Archer looked at Likos' face. The young man's face was tense with concern. Archer guessed Trip was getting worse.

"What are you going to tell my mom when you get back to the ship, Cap'n?" Trip winced, catching his breath when Likos touched a tender spot. "If I don't get back."

"Nothing because you're going to--"

Likos looked at Archer, shooting daggers at him for attempting to lie to Trip.

"You think I'm going to make it back like this?" Trip asked.

"Yes," Archer ignored Likos' glare. "I think you will."

Trip swallowed. "Maybe."

"I never finished telling you about the tux and T'Pol."

"Mm-mm. You didn't," Trip said.

"She was in the shuttle pod bay when you came in. I was giving her last minute micromanagement instructions. She looked up when you came into the bay. She didn't hear anything I said from the time you came into the bay until you boarded the shuttle pod. Pretty un-Vulcan like. I'd say she likes you."

"Love," Trip nodded. "She said that, did I tell you that? Vulcans can love," Trip smiled, looking at Archer. "She loves me."

Archer smiled. "You've told me that a couple times."

Trip nodded. "She's pretty when she smiles. I don't get her to smile very often but she's pretty when she does. It lights up the entire room and she looks almost human. I never told her that it makes her look human. She'd think I was being mean or somethin'. You know how them Vulcans are."

"Yeah. I do. Hey Trip, why don't I do the talking and you do the listening, okay?"

Trip nodded.

"If that did happen, that you didn't get back, I'd tell your mother that you were my best friend, the best engineer in Starfleet and I'd have to tell her how gullible you are."

Trip attempted to laugh but it ended in a whimper of pain.

"Don't make him laugh, sir," Likos ordered Archer.

"Shhh," Archer patted Trip's arm. "Sorry. No more laughing. I'll tell her the truth. At least the good parts anyway."

Trip nodded.

"Get some rest, Commander," Likos said. He got up and returned to his bed.

Archer stayed by Trip's side until he was sure Trip was asleep and then returned to his blanket.

#

Archer opened his eyes. He heard crying. Archer looked at Trip. He was still asleep. Archer looked across the campsite. Likos was sitting up with Drista sitting between his legs. With her arms wrapped around him and her head on his shoulder, all Archer could make out was her body shaking from her sobbing.

"Shhh," Likos whispered to her.

Drista whispered something back.

Likos smiled, kissing her head. "It's okay, sweetheart. It will all be okay." Likos closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against her head. "I love you, Drista. That's all that matters. Everything will be all right. This won't be the last, I promise."

Archer closed his eyes. Their conversation was none of his business and he was too tired to eavesdrop.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Archer watched Likos gently lift Trip's head and pour water from a canteen into Trip's mouth. Trip swallowed a couple times and Likos pulled it away.

"Hurting again?" Likos asked Trip.

Trip nodded a little.

Likos reached into the med kit beside him and put a vile into a hypospray. He changed the settings on the hypospray and pressed it to Trip's neck.

"That should help," Likos patted Trip's shoulder. Likos quickly put items back in the med kit and stood. He turned to Archer. "Drista should be back soon. I'm going to make sure we're still headed in the right direction," Likos pointed up to indicate he intended to climb above the canopy to get a bearing on their direction.

Archer nodded. Likos walked over to a tree and pulled off his shoes and socks. He jumped up, grabbed the tree trunk and quickly disappeared into the foliage above.

"Like a monkey," Archer heard Trip say.

Archer looked down at Trip and forced a smile for his friend's sake. Trip was pallid and sweating from pain, fever and the humid heat of the rainforest. Likos had been at his side when Archer woke up that morning and hadn't left Trip once. He kept making them stopped more frequently now that Trip was conscious so he could administer shots of painkiller and give him drinks of water. Archer was used to Likos being serious, but today there was something in the seriousness that told Archer that Trip was dying and time was of the essence if they were going to prevent it.

"Just like one," Archer crouched down beside Trip. "Hang in there."

"I'm trying."

Archer patted Trip's arm.

"I sorta have'ta," Trip smiled. "T'Pol might cry and that wouldn't be very Vulcan like. She told me once that she had an uncle that lost control of his emotions. She said he reminded her of a human after that. The family asked him to go to a deep space science station so he wouldn't shame the family any more. Isn't that terrible?"

"There's a lot about Vulcans that's terrible. But not everything. Look at T'Pol."

Trip smiled. "I do every day."

Archer laughed quietly. He looked up when he heard branches above them rustle and watched Likos climb down the tree. He dropped the last two meters and sat down to put his shoes on.

"We lost?" Trip asked him.

"Not quite," Likos smiled at him.

"You wouldn't tell us if we were, would you?" Trip asked.

"How'd you guess, Commander?"

"Ah. See, Cap'n. You gotta watch this 'un. When he was in engineering he'd tell me one thing and do another all the time. I had to tell him he was wrong a lot."

"Yes. But then what happened, Commander?" Likos asked Trip.

Trip grinned. "He was right. I was wrong."

Archer laughed.

Behind Archer brush rustled. Archer spun to his feet, ignoring his side hurting and aiming his phaser at who or whatever was approaching. Drista stepped into the clearing, staring at the phaser aimed at her. Archer lowered his phaser, letting out a quiet breath.

"Trail's covered," Drista informed them. "There are rebels approaching from the rear. We need to get moving."

"Oh boy! Free ride," Trip joked. "I wanna ride the roller coaster again, though. This one's kinda slow."

"Keep thinking like that and you'll be pulling double shifts when we get back, Commander," Archer teased.

Trip smiled at him. "Aye, aye, Cap'n Cracker Jack."

Likos hopped up and quickly slipped into the harness of the travois. He pointed in the direction of the perimeter fence. Drista took point and the three started walking again.

"Hi-ho Silver, away!" Trip joked.

Archer glanced back, but he didn't smile. Trip couldn't see him now and now he let his concern show. He wondered if Trip knew how severely injured he was or if this was just his usual optimistic mask he wore in times of danger.

#

"Stop," Likos said to Drista and Archer.

The two stopped and turned. Likos was using a tree to brace himself from falling over and panting heavy. His shirt was soaked in sweat and sweat dripped off his face. Archer handed Drista his phaser and walked back to Likos. He glanced down at Trip as he came near.

"When'd he lose consciousness?" Archer asked.

"I dunno. A few hours ago I think," Likos panted. He leaned back against the tree, looking up at the tree canopy above him.

"Rest for a little bit," Archer said. "We all could use a short one."

Likos pulled the harness off and turned to lower the travois to the ground. Archer grabbed the travois and helped Likos. Likos sat down hard on the ground, putting his face in his hands. He wiped sweat from his eyes before leaning back against the tree. Drista knelt beside him pulling a canteen of water out of the bag she was carrying and handing it to Likos.

"Griftlina," Likos said to her.

She smiled, watching him drink a couple swallows of water.

"Why don't I pull for a while?" Drista suggested.

"No. You can't," Likos said.

"Likos, you're tired. I can do it."

"No," Likos shook his head. "You can't."

"Likos let her pull it," Archer said.

"She can't."

Archer sat down. "I saw you give her an injection this morning and the last time we stopped. What's wrong with her?"

The two didn't answer. Drista looked away from Archer. Likos looked at the ground so he wouldn't have to look at Archer.

"Drista?" Archer paused for her to answer. "Likos?" Likos didn't reply. "What is wrong with Drista, Likos?"

Likos reached out, touching Drista's arm. She looked at him for a long time before she slowly nodded once. Likos looked at Archer.

"Drista miscarried last night. The injections were for pain."

"Misca.." Archer looked down. "You were pregnant?"

"Yes," Drista answered.

Archer looked at her. "I'm sorry, Drista."

Drista shrugged a little. "It will all be well. We'll have another."

Archer was surprised by the strength in her words.

"We should go, sir," Likos said, standing up. He handed the canteen to Drista who capped it and put it back in the bag.

Archer grabbed the harness before Likos could and pulled it on.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Likos asked.

"I'll pull it for awhile," Archer told him.

"You're ribs are hurt. You can't pull it," Likos said, holding his hand out for the harness.

"And you're about to drop from exhaustion," Archer looked at Likos. "Start walking, Likos. That's an order."

Likos frowned at Archer. He turned and held out his hand for the phaser Archer had handed to Drista. She gave it to him and the two turned to start walking. Archer leaned forward, taking one step. Pain took his breath away as soon as the harness applied pressure on his injured ribs. He opened his eyes, finding both Jit watching him. Archer hid his pained expression, even though his little voice was reminding him the two could feel his pain.

"Keep walking," Archer ordered.

Likos slowly turned around, nodding once to Drista. She turned and started walking again.

#

Archer stopped and stood still. His ribs hurt to the point that each breath raked pain across his chest and abdomen. Archer backed up until the travois was lying on the ground behind him. He sank to his knees, laying his hand lightly on his side.

"Stop," Archer croaked. He tried to clear his throat, but it made him gasp for air and flare the pain. "Stop," Archer whispered, more to his pain than to the Jit.

Archer coughed and spit the mucus that came up with the cough. He wiped spittle from the corner of his mouth and placed his hand back over his side.

"Sir," Likos said, kneeling by Archer's side.

"Just need rest," Archer said, pushing Likos' hands away when the Jit took his arm.

"You're coughing up blood, sir," Likos grabbed Archer's hand, showing him his hand. "Your injury is worse."

Archer looked down at the bright red blood smeared across the back of his hand. He closed his eyes as he tried to take a deep breath. The breath came in shuddering gasps

"You can't pull this anymore. We're not that far. I'll pull it now," Likos said.

Archer closed his eyes. His ribs hurt so bad that it was hard to breathe.

"Drista, I need the med kit," Likos said. "Here, sir, sit down," Likos' hands gently guided Archer to sit down on the ground. "I need to look at your side, sir."

Archer reached up and unzipped his uniform. He let Likos help him pull the top off and pull his shirt up. Archer gasped when Likos touched his ribs.

"If they weren't broken before they are now. Probably punctured your lung," Likos told Archer. "Drista, see if there's some kind of tape in the bag. The bandage tape isn't wide enough."

"For what?" Archer asked.

"I'll tape your ribs. That will help with some of the pain," Likos slid Archer's shirt back down.

Archer looked at Likos. He was loading a hypospray with a vial. Likos held it up to Archer's neck and injected him with what was in the vial. Archer felt the pain in his ribs numb enough so he could breath more freely.

"Here," Drista said.

Likos turned and took the roll of duct tape from her. Archer watched him start a strip and then he knelt on one knee beside Archer. He pressed the tape against Archer's back and wrapped it around Archer four times. Archer grimaced each time the tape tightened on his ribs or Likos had to touch them. Likos tore the tape and tossed the roll back to Drista.

"Why don't we cut off your top, sir? It will help keep you cool. That tape is going to hold in your body heat."

Archer nodded.

Likos turned and held out his hand. Drista pulled a knife out of the bag and handed it to Likos. Likos unsheathed it and cut off the top of Archer's uniform. Likos tossed the top to Drista, sheathed the knife and tossed it to her too.

"Okay," Likos stood and grabbed Archer under his arms. "Let me help you stand. Put your weight on my hands and it won't hurt quite so bad to stand. Go slow."

Archer did as he was told and slowly got to his feet. He leaned a hand against a tree, steadying himself. Likos picked up the harness and slipped into it.

"Carry this, sir," Likos said.

Archer looked down and took the phaser Likos was handing him. The three started walking again but the going was slow with Archer's injury.

#

Archer stopped at the top of the hill and stared at the fence at the bottom of the hill. For a minute it didn't register that he was staring at the Rewtark perimeter fence. Archer looked back, watching Drista and Likos pulling the travois up the hill together. He waited for them to reach the top before saying anything.

"The fence," Archer motioned to it with his phaser.

Drista and Likos stared at the fence, panting to catch their breath.

"Yea. We're almost home again," Drista said.

A smile twitched Archer's lips. He closed his eyes for a minute, laying his free hand on his ribs. He had been coughing up more blood and his side was throbbing with pain. Sometimes Archer could kick himself for insisting on pulling the travois.

"There are rebels down there," Drista said.

Likos and Archer both looked at her. She was standing at the edge of the hill, staring into the forest between them and the fence.

"Are you sure?" Archer asked.

Drista nodded, looking back at him. "It's going to be near impossible penetrating the line too. I've counted at least a hundred. And those are the ones I can see, that aren't covered well."

Archer closed his eyes. He almost didn't care about rebels or chancellors or missions or Starfleet or his ship. He just wanted to lie down right here and sleep until he woke up dead or alive. Archer looked up when a hand touched his. Drista was watching him with a concerned look. Archer offered a quarter smile.

"But I do care about things so I'm not going to give up hope and lay down and die," Archer told her. "I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

Drista smiled. "So are we, Captain Archer. I could get to the gate undetected, sir. Why don't I go ahead and get help?"

"Let's get a little closer."

"I like her idea better, Jon."

The three turned, looking at Trip. He rolled his head to the side, looking up at Archer.

"I want to get us as close as we can," Archer explained to him.

"She can't see all the rebels, Jon. She just said that. How do you know some aren't hiding further down? Maybe they know we're coming and they're settin' up an ambush."

Archer looked down the hill. "A little closer."

"Her plan is better, Jon," Trip let out a soft grunt of pain.

Archer looked down. He shifted his weight and grimaced when his ribs flared. He looked at Drista.

"Be quick," Archer told her.

Drista nodded and disappeared from his sight. Archer looked back at the fence, waiting anxiously. Archer felt a hand touch his arm and looked around. Likos was watching the forest with concern.

"What is it?"

"I hear others around us," Likos said.

Archer turned his attention to the forest. He tightened his grip on the phaser in his hand, waiting. Suddenly the constant chorus of birds became silent. The attack was so fast that at first Archer had no idea what was happening. Phaser fire came from several directions and once and Archer crouched to miss being hit. He returned fire, moving toward Trip. The forest was alive with rebels coming from all directions. Archer crouched down beside Trip, firing at a Rewtark coming in his direction. Together Archer and Likos protected Trip from the rebels. Rewtark guards ran out of the forest, firing on the rebels.

"CAPTAIN," Archer heard Drista yell.

Archer turned in time to see Drista jump in front of him to block a rebel from shooting him. The phaser beam hit Drista and she fall back against Archer and they both crashed to the ground. Archer yelled in pain when her weight crushed his ribs. The world started to spin and he couldn't catch his breath. Archer turned to reach for the phaser he'd dropped when he'd hit the ground. Stretching his arm for it made his ribs hurt again and he let out a soft cry. Archer saw Trip's hand snake out and grab the phaser. Trip lifted the phaser and continued firing. Around them phaser fire began to fade away and at first Archer thought he was falling unconscious.

"Captain," a voice said.

Archer turned his head, finding Likos kneeling beside him with two Rewtark guards standing guard behind him. Likos slid Archer's arm around his neck and helped him to his feet. Archer gasped at the pain it caused, trying not to panic when he couldn't breathe in a full breath.

"A transport is nearby. Can you walk?" Likos said.

"I can't breathe," Archer whispered.

"Slow, shallow breathes. I'll start you on oxygen as soon as we get to the transport."

Archer closed his eyes, letting Likos help him to his feet. He started to pull his arm away but Likos pulled it around his shoulders.

"Lean on me. I don't want you falling again," Likos commanded.

Archer didn't pull away this time. Likos started walking and Archer let him lead.

"Here. Step up."

Archer opened his eyes, finding he was standing in front of the transport. He momentarily wondered if he hadn't passed out along the way. Likos guided him inside and laid him down on a bench. Archer closed his eyes, listening to Likos began to give orders to Rewtark guards. It was unfamiliar to hear the boy take charge of the situation like he was now, but Archer chalked it up to him being a very good doctor when the situation demanded him to be.

"Lay him down here and put her here," Likos ordered.

"We have Enterprise, sir," someone said.

"Hurry and get us to the hospital. This one has lost a lot of blood and the Captain has a punctured lung."

Archer felt someone slide a mask over his face and felt cool oxygen fill his lungs, relieving the feeling he was asphyxiating.

"Enterprise, this is Likos," Archer heard Likos say.

"_Where are you_?" T'Pol's voice asked.

"We're outside the perimeter fence right now. They're taking us to a military hospital ten kilometers from here."

"_I need to speak with the Captain_."

"He's injured, Sub-Commander. He's barely conscious right now. I need you to relay a message to Doctor Phlox. I need him to transport to the hospital immediately and bring twelve liters of AB blood. Trip needs an emergency transfusion. If we don't have twelve liters, then send crewmen Walters, Cutler, Hess and Talbot. They have AB blood. Tell him to have the hospital prepare two surgery rooms and be prepared to begin when we arrive."

"Tell T'Pol to come too," Archer whispered.

"Sir?" Likos said, his voice coming nearer with the question. "Are you conscious?"

Archer opened his eyes, looking up at Likos. Likos pulled the mask down, "Sir?"

"_You're message has been relayed and he'll be down immediately. Is there anything else_?" T'Pol asked.

Archer looked up at Likos. "She needs to come. Trip needs her. Make up something," Archer whispered.

Likos smiled, holding a communicator up to his mouth. "Captain Archer requested your presence as well, Sub-Commander. If there are any diplomatic issues that arise from this, he'd like you to act as liaison until he's recovered."

"_I understand_."

"Likos out," Likos handed the communicator to someone outside of Archer's vision. Likos looked at Archer. "Did that suffice, sir?"

"Yes."

Likos turned to move away.

"How's Drista?"

"She is injured, but you need not worry about her. Relax, Captain."

Archer nodded, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

#

Archer swallowed, rolling his head to the side. He heard someone whisper, but he couldn't make out the words. Archer opened his eyes, finding a large window in his line of sight. Beyond it was a military base and the rainforest was further beyond that. Sunlight streamed through the window onto his hand. Archer turned his hand over so the light was warming his palm, remembering Trip telling him about his own private sunshine.

"How are you?"

Archer turned his head, finding Doctor Phlox standing beside him. Archer smiled, glad to see him.

"Tired. My side hurts."

"You've had quite the ordeal from my understanding."

"Lucky we didn't all end up dead," Archer's smile faded. "How's Trip?"

"Likos took Commander Tucker back into surgery a few hours ago. We're having some problems with hemorrhaging. We'll know more in forty-eight hours."

Archer nodded. "Drista? How is she?"

Doctor Phlox nodded. "Her injuries weren't nearly as extensive as you or Commander Tucker's. She will be okay. There is someone outside that has asked me countless times if she can see you. Are you up to a guest?"

Archer smiled. "Let Navta in."

Doctor Phlox walked around the curtain and the door opened. Navta raced in and climbed up on the chair next to Archer's bed. She leaned over and hugged him around the neck.

"K'pan," Navta crooned. She crouched down on the chair so she was closer to his eye level. "How are you?"

"I'll be fine. Where's Mr. Jiggles?"

"Oh. I had to leave him on Enterprise. Doctor Phlox said he wouldn't like it down here."

"Probably not."

Navta hugged him again. "I'm glad you're okay, K'pan."

"Me too, half-pint. Me too." Archer smiled, patting her arm. "Tell me all the things I missed while I was gone."

Navta laughed. She sat down in the chair and began telling him everything that had happened on _Enterprise_ in his absence.

#

T'Pol walked up to the door and hesitated. She reached out, pushed the door open and stepped through. T'Pol slid the door close behind her and walked to the curtain. She pushed it back, stopping on the other side. For a moment T'Pol stared at Trip. Monitors for various reasons were connected to him and an air tube was hissing quietly as it fed him oxygen. T'Pol walked up to the bed and laid her hand on Trip's, her fingers sliding across his palm. Trip opened his eyes. He gently squeezed her hand and she tightened her grip, holding on tight to his hand to offer him support as well as release her relief that he was alive and recovering.

"I love you," Trip whispered. "I need some sunshine. Do you have any?"

T'Pol offered him a smile that lit up the room.


End file.
